1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to an electronic device and in particular to an electronic device having a latching mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional notebook computers usually comprise removable members such as keyboard, top cover, and cooling modules, wherein the removable members are joined with the main body of the notebook computers by screws or hook structures. However, the removable members may be shaken even when joined to the main body, and the process of fixing the removable members to the main body is usually complicated.